A Handmaiden's Duty: Attack of the Clones
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: When a threat is made against a familiar Senator, Genna returns to Naboo, prepared to do whatever it will to protect her friend. Sequel to: A Handmaiden's Duty
1. Prologue

We descended from the ship, Erial constantly looking around. I took her hand in mine, gently guiding her to the awaiting speeder.

"What are we doing here, Genna?" She asked me, as quietly as possible.

"We are on an assignment, Genevieve," I told her, using the name given to her for this assignment, well that she chose. "The Senator of Alderaan has asked for our help in a matter, so the Council asked us to step in." Erial had been my apprentice for eight years now. She was a quick learner, but we hadn't gotten too far into it at this point. I was mainly focusing on her ability to blend in to wherever we were, and get her used to using different names. As far as her Jedi abilities, we focused on them when we wouldn't be interrupted, and when we were on Coruscant.

"What will I be doing, Mom?" She asked, quickly falling into character.

"You will be going to school with the other children of the court. I will be working with the Senator. Make sure you keep up with your studies, dear," I took on a matronly role that had become second nature to me by this time.

We were taken to the palace, where we were immediately greeted by the Senator, Bail Organa. Our cover for this assignment were relatives of Senator Organa, which allowed us to be in the palace without suspicion.

This was one of the longer assignments. We ended up staying on Alderaan for two years before I was reassigned. I quickly made my way to Coruscant to drop Erial at the Temple, thus allowing her to focus of her studies, before rushing to Naboo, where an old friend had requested my help specifically from the Council.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I arrived to Naboo and was immediately whisked away to join another Senator in her personal chambers. As soon as I entered, she dismissed everyone else in the room.

"Sabe, I am so glad to see you again!" She greeted.

"Padme, it's been too long," I gave her a hug, making note that she had a blaster hidden on her person. "What's the mission?" I asked her, immediately getting down to business. She gave me a smile before informing me that she had been receiving threats due to her opposition to creating an army for the Republic. She was returning to Coruscant and agreed to having extra protection, but on her terms, hence why I was there.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked her.

"As soon as we can. I want you to be in a fighter, if that's okay with you?"

"That works for me, my lady." I was able to quickly change into the Naboo fighter pilot uniform and made my way to the fighter waiting for me. I noticed that Padme, head covered by a helmet, was entering another fighter. I looked over at the yacht that had been used the last time I was on Naboo, and saw one of her handmaidens entering. The threats must be more serious then she let on if she was willing to use a decoy.

We quickly made our way to Coruscant, having no issues on the way. As we were landing, however, I got the sense that there was danger. I immediately moved to help Padme, only to be thrown back as the yacht exploded. I got up quickly, and moved to where Padme and Typho were slowly getting up. Bodies, unmoving, were strewn across the landing platform. I could feel the life force ebbing for one of bodies. I saw Padme rushing to her decoy, and realized that it was her who was dying. I gave Padme space, choosing to look out and make sure another attack wasn't going to occur. Typho approached Padme, urging her to get to safety. I heard her mutter that she shouldn't have come back.

Later, we were in the Grand Senate Rotunda, listening to the many arguments being made on why the Republic needed to vote on an army. One Senator voiced concerned that the Jedi were no longer able to protect the Republic. I let out a soft scoff at that, earning me a small smile from Padme.

"Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the Separatists. Peace of our objective here, not war," I heard the Chancellor gently admonish the Senator who had just mentioned war. These statements caused an uproar. Mas Amedda was attempting to regain control of the chamber, but with little success. Senator Amidala, for there is a difference between the Senator, and the woman I had come to consider my friend, motioned to the controller of our pod to maneuver us to the center of the chamber.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" She commanded, taking control of the chamber. Silence fell for a few precious seconds before the chamber exploded in cheers and applause.

"It is with great surprise, and joy, that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala." He motioned for her to continue.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army, but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure it's passage." Boos and jeers filled the rotunda. "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first-hand," unlike many of the Senators here, most of which I knew wanted the army to be created. "I do not wish to do it again." Some affirmations were being thrown out now, mixing with the jeers still progressing. "Wake up, Senators, you must wake up! If you offer the Separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lies. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do," she finished, looking around the chamber, almost challenging those before her. Dissent erupted, people were not happy with what she had said.

The Senator from Malastare moved to be next to use, demanding attention from those in the chamber. "My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. This is the rule of law!"

Chancellor Palpatine looked at Padme in sympathy before saying, "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned.

After escorting the Senator to her apartment for the night, I made my way, covertly, to the Temple. The Council had requested that I come and see them after I was certain that Padme was safe, saying that there were some concerns they wanted to discuss with me. I entered the Council Chamber, surprised to see just Masters Windu and Yoda seated within. I greeted them respectfully before kneeling on the floor before them, a sign of respect for these men who had earned it. "You wanted to speak with me, Masters?"

"Has Senator Amidala mentioned to you who she believes orchestrated the attack?" Master Windu asked me.

"She thinks that it was Dooku, sir." Padme had been ranting all while I was helping her get ready. I didn't blame her. I saw the Masters exchange a look before Master Yoda nodded his head.

"We want you to investigate this. An attack was made on a Republic Senator, which some would consider a declaration of war. We need to know if it really was a former Jedi who ordered the attack, and if it wasn't, we need to know who did it."

"Any particular way you want me to do this, Master?"

"However you see fit, Genna."

"Hurry, you must. Danger, there is," Master Yoda broke his silence. I nodded, then left the chamber, going in search of my apprentice. As much as I would like to take her with me, this assignment is too dangerous for her age. Besides, this would allow her the chance to train with the Masters

I found her in the meditation room, sitting quieter than I had ever seen her. "Erial," I quietly called out to her. I saw her stir and look towards me.

"Genna, you're back" She cried out, causing all of the other Jedi in the room to scowl at her, and hiss at her to be quiet. I gave her a look before beckoning her over to me. When she was close enough, I gently grabbed her shoulder and guided her to a more private room. "What is our next assignment?" She asked me as soon as the door was closed.

"I will be going to see an old contact of mine. You will have to stay here, Erial. It's too dangerous for you at this time." I saw her face drop. I knew how hard it was to stay behind, but she wasn't ready for this assignment. I gave her a hug. "But, while you are here, you will be able to work on your lightsaber skills, and work on using the Force. Use this time well, Erial. I will return as soon as possible." I saw her nod, before I opened the door and went to hanger that housed all of the Order's ships, including speeders. I saw many that intrigued me, but grabbed the most non-descript one I could find. I checked it out and headed to the Coruscant Headquarters of the Intergalatic Banking Clan. I quickly arrived, having stopped to change into more appropriate clothing for this meeting.

As soon as I brought the speeder to a halt, my contact walked out. "Milady, always a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," I returned the greeting, taking on the airs that would be expected as an Alderaanian noble.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He purred, taking my hand in his and kissing it in a true greeting.

"I am looking for someone, and I heard that you could help me," I responded, turning up my charm. A little flirting goes a long way. I followed my contact into the building, where we would have more "privacy" from eavesdroppers.

"And who are you looking for, milady?"

"Count Dooku. Her Majesty wishes to discuss some matters of state."

He looked around a bit before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Last I heard, he was on Geonosis, milady


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I know I am bad at updates, so sorry! But I wanted to provide an update for those interested still. This chapter is actually what started my journey into my Star Wars fanfiction. I had created the character of Genna, and had her in this movie specifically. I wrote the first story so I could properly introduce her, and her skill set. Now, this chapter is the updated and revised version, but it still holds many of the same elements of the original. I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me a review!_**

* * *

Chapter Two

I left my contact and quickly made my way back to the temple. I returned the speeder and immediately ran into someone. I looked up, an apology on my lips, when I saw that it was Obi-Wan. The apology died on my lips as I took in his appearance. He had changed in the ten years since I saw him. He now had a beard and long hair that oddly suited him. "Genna? Is that you?" I heard him whisper. I slowly nodded, then quickly realized that my mouth was still open. I quickly closed it and put on the familiar mask that I had come to use around other Jedi. I saw an immediate shift in Obi-Wan's emotions, but I couldn't bring myself to drop the mask.

"A pleasure to see you again, Master Jedi," I mumbled loud enough to be heard by his apprentice, who was standing nearby. I studied his apprentice and saw that it was the boy from ten years ago. What was his name again? Annie? I moved my attention away from him and back to the man standing before me. I felt my eyes drawn to his, inexplicably, and felt my heart begin to speed up. I quickly controlled these reactions and instead chose to focus on my mission.

"Are you in need of an escort, milady?" I realized that I must still be dressed in my Alderaanian garb, much to my embarrassment.

"No, Master Jedi, but thank you. I am just on an errand for the Senator. He has expressed some concerns about the recent attack on Senator Amidala, more specifically on her safety, as the two are good friends." I saw Obi-Wan nod.

"Well, you can assure Senator Organa that Senator Amidala will be under the protection of the Jedi." His apprentice caught my attention at that pronouncement. He had a violent reaction to our conversation. Obi-Wan must have followed my gaze because he beckoned his apprentice over. "Milady, I would like to introduce you to my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is-" I saw his hesitation coming and gave a small nod, signaling that he could use my given name in this instance. "Lady Genna of the House of Organa." I gave a small smile at my friend, thanking him silently for his quick mind.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Genna," claimed Anakin. I nodded my head imperiously at the boy, while taking note of what changes had occurred in him, both the obvious and subtle changes. "Master, we must be off," he urged, as if anxious to move on from the hanger. "Senator Amidala is waiting for us," he whispered in an attempt to keep their assignment concealed.

Obi-Wan nodded to his apprentice and told him to go to the speeder. Based on the frown given by Anakin, I surmised that they would be taken over there and Anakin was being deprived of a chance to pilot. Obi-Wan returned his focus to me. He dropped his voice into a low whisper that only I could hear. "I am surprised that we have been assigned to protect the Senator and not yourself."

I looked around before responding. "The Council has decided to use my skills elsewhere. To look for someone, as it were." I gave him a pointed look that he thankfully seemed to pick up on.

"Well," he responded, his voice rising in volume, "I wish you luck on your endeavors and safe travels, Milady." He kissed my hand and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. However, I could not dwell on these thoughts. I needed to use my credentials and make my way to Geonosis, where Dooku was rumored to be.

I returned to my ship, where all my identities and costumes were held. I dug through the many ones I had acquired throughout the years and settled on one that was associated with the Intergalatic Banking Clan, who I knew would be out at Geonosis based on what my contact had told me. It would not be odd for another member to join the party at a later time, plus there would be so many parties there I could go unnoticed, and hopefully complete my mission.

I quickly started my ship, taking off as soon as I could. I plotted the hyperspace route to get me to Geonosis and moved to the bedchamber within the ship. The journey should take at most a standard week, which would give me time to look over my notes about the Intergalatic Banking Clan and Dooku.

When I finally arrived to Geonosis, I was happy to see that there were still other ships arriving. I transmitted the code given to me (once again by my contact) and was instructed on where to land. I quickly docked my ship and was escorted to where the rest of the Intergalactic Banking Clan was staying. I was put in a room that was little more than a cave. I started unpacking the small bag I had brought in with me and began my usual routine of scanning for bugs. None were present, which allowed me to relax.

As soon as I relaxed, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Count Dooku standing before me. I quickly squashed my fear and politely greeted him. "Would you like to come in, sir?" I asked. He quickly stepped in, towering over my small frame.

"I just wanted to greet you personally, dear. You are the only female in attendance for these proceedings and I wanted to make sure that they wouldn't disrupt your delicate mind."

I gave a small, girlish giggle before responding. "I can assure you, my lord, that I would not have been sent here." I gave him a shy smile, hoping that he wouldn't look past my outwardly appearance and just focus on the small woman standing in front of him. He gave a nod and left the room, the door sliding to a close behind him. I let out a brief sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the door slid back open, Dooku storming in, droids flanking him. Two droids each grasped an arm, holding me tight. "My dear, did you think that I wouldn't recognize you?" He asked condescendingly. He stalked out of the room, the droids dragging me behind him.

I was dragged to another cave like room. There, the droids threw me onto the floor and left. I was alone in the room with Dooku.

"Why were you sent here, young one?" He gently asked. I gave a bark of a laugh and was immediately rewarded with a backhanded slap.

We continued on in this fashion for an indeterminate amount of time. I blacked out from the pain, and when I awoke, I found myself suspended in a containment field, the electrical currents snaking across my body, causing pain to erupt through my injuries. It took all I had not to cry out in pain.

Dooku came back in, a smirk playing on his face. "Do you know how you were caught, little one?" He smugly asked. When he was met with silence, he scowled. "You were betrayed, by your own informant! He told his superiors all that had been said between the two of you and gave them the code he gave you. Of course, death is always a good motivator." I hardened my eyes at the man. "Not to worry, though. He died a painless death, which is better than what will happen to you." He motioned to the generator, shutting it, and the containment field, down, releasing me from where I had been hanging. I immediately dropped, hitting the platform hard before falling the rest of the way to the floor, where I tried not to whimper in pain. I saw his boots come into my field of vision. With a small grunt, Dooku knelt down and harshly lifted my head up by my hair, forcing me to look him in the eye. "You see, you shall be executed after the treaty is signed, as a celebration of victory over the Republic, and as a symbol of the end of the Jedi. Just think, with your death, a new era shall rise."

I smirked at Dooku, finally breaking my silence. "And when I escape, Count?" I asked. He looked at me before proceeding to beat me again. Instead of crying, I chose instead to laugh, which only angered Dooku more. He kept beating until I passed out again, though he probably continued to beat me then.

This pattern continued off and on, until one time, when I awoke, I was no longer suspended in the containment field. Rather, I was left crumpled on the floor where I had passed out. I realized I had been left there because I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Both of my legs were at unnatural angles, and one of my shoulders was dislocated. I heard the door slide open again and was greeted by the sounds of footsteps entering into the room. I couldn't even lift my head enough to see who entered, but I wouldn't have even bothered. The only person who ever came in here was Dooku, which meant pain was also on its way.

"Greetings, young one. I have brought you a visitor," I heard him tease. I felt my head violently being lifted and was greeted with the sight of Obi-Wan. It was then that I realized one of my eyes was swollen shut. Dooku kept my head up, showing me what he was doing. Obi-Wan was placed in the containment field that had become my home. I could see it's immediate effect on him as Dooku sneered at the two of us. He strode over to me, but before he could deliver the blow, an aide entered into the room and called him over. He left in a hurry, leaving me and Obi-Wan alone.

"Genna," Obi-Wan called out to me in a strained voice. I gave a sound in response, too weak to do much else. "Oh, Genna. What has he done to you?" I could hear the sadness in his voice, the pity, which gave me the energy to roll over, slowly.

"Well, he isn't please with me, I can tell you that. Seems to think that laughing is a crime." I heard Obi-Wan chuckle at that. "What are you doing here, Obi-Wan?"

"There was another attack on Padme. Anakin was assigned to escort her back to Naboo while I tracked down the bounty hunter who orchestrated the attack. He lead me here, where I wasn't careful enough and was captured."

I gave a shallow snort before gasping in pain. Obi-Wan began to ask me what was wrong, but I drowned out his question with tears, the first ones I allowed to fall since my captivity.


	4. Chapter 3

Dooku returned at some point. I was awoken by Obi-Wan's voice calling out traitor.

"Oh no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness." I could hear his insincerity, after all he was the one who brought Obi-Wan in. At least, I thought he did. I might have been hallucinating.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan didn't seem to be buying it either.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition to have you set free." I attempted to give a snort of derision, but could only groan in pain. Both men thankfully ignored me.

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." I felt the stirrings of emotions long suppressed begin to take hold again. While I was more free with my emotions than most Jedi, I still had to keep them hidden, otherwise I could be compromised in the field. Then again, looking at where I was currently, maybe I should let them free. Before I could really fully process this thought, the pain broke through, clouding my thoughts again.

"May I ask why two Jedi Knights," he turned to look at me at this statement with a look of contempt, "are all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"I have been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them."

"Who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you."

Dooku chose to ignore this. "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." I could almost hear sincere melancholy in his voice, but I still didn't believe him.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," Obi-Wan spat. I began to recall a conversation from years ago, when Obi-Wan mentioned how hard Qui-Goon took his Master leaving the Order, who was now standing before us.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice," he paused before cruelly adding, "just as you were once his." He walked over to where I was laying. "He knew all about the corruption in the Senate... but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have." He nudged me with his foot, causing me to release another groan of pain. My body had gone through so much that I was no longer in control of my own actions. Any pressure caused me to groan and moan in pain. Each movement caused the pain to intensify. I struggled to follow the conversation taking place in my presence. It took everything I had to focus.

"The truth?"

"The truth," he turned back to face Obi-Wan, but not before delivering another blow to my sternum. "What if I told you that the Republic," he paused yet again, "was now under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?"

Wait, what? The Republic under control of a Sith Lord? I flashed back to when I was first protecting Padme, when I encountered the presence of a Sith Lord at Coruscant. I hadn't spent much time back there, but I had alerted the Council of my feelings, but they apparently hadn't found anything. And now, the worst news I could imagine was being shared so freely.

"No, that's impossible. The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you." But it rang true to me. It made sense, sadly. Why else would the galaxy be threatened with Civil War, unless they were being manipulated, a specialty of the Sith.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious," I stopped paying attention, getting lost in thought. How would Dooku have known that a Sith was influencing hundreds of Senators and controlling the Republic? Even if the Viceroy- Wait, he mentioned that the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was in league with this Sith, and the last time that the Trade Federation had caused waves was ten years ago, with the Invasion of Naboo, which had led to the deposition of one Supreme Chancellor and the election of a new one. I thought back to when I had been in Chancellor Palpatine's apartments, and how that was when I felt the presence of the Dark Side. My mind began to reel. Could Chancellor Palpatine be this Sith Lord? And what about Dooku? How would he have known about this Sith Lord unless he, himself, was in contact with him. And if Dooku was at this meeting, then not only was he in contact with Darth Sidious, he was in league with him. They, the Sith, would need people on both sides of the conflict to achieve whatever their objective was.

I saw Dooku exit, leaving Obi-Wan and I in near silence as we both processed what had been willingly shared.

Suddenly, the door opened again, this time bringing Geonosians in. Before I could react, they crossed the small chamber and began to relentlessly beat me again. Before I could black out, however, they stopped. I could hear Obi-Wan's shouts once the beating stopped echoing in my body. Battle Droids, larger than the ones that had invaded Naboo, entered into the room. The Geonosians released Obi-Wan from his bonds, while the droids dragged me out of the room.

We were taken to a tribunal, where we were sentenced to death. We were immediately taken to a large coliseum, and were chained to large pillars. I was thankful that I was chained up because it was the only support I had.

I felt the strain in my shoulders, almost dislocating them I could feel the manacles cutting into the sensitive skin of my wrists. I couldn't see much, due to the bright sun I was unaccustomed to and my hair covering parts of my face. All I could hear was a large crowd, cheering for mine, and Obi-Wan's, death.

The, the cheering grew louder. I lifted my head, hoping I could see what caused all the cheering. I could see a cart coming up. Then I heard Obi-Wan begin speaking. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message."

I heard a voice I recognized as his apprentice answer. "I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you." We? Please tell me he didn't bring Padme along.

"It looks like you're doing a good job so far," came the sarcastic response. I felt my heart flutter, but assumed it was because I was about to die.

A Geonosian began talking, but I didn't focus on that. I focused on gathering my strength and gathering the Force. If I was going to die, I was going to go down fighting.

When the crowd began to cheer again, I prepared to fight.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I heard Anakin say, echoing my unvoiced thoughts.

"Take the one of the left, Anakin. I'll take the one of the right."

"What about Padme?"

"It looks like she is already on top of things," I heard him say. "Genna, there's only three of them, but be prepared in case one of the decides to come after you." I gave a small nod of my head, conserving my strength.

I could hear the grunts, and screeches of the creatures all around me. I heard yelling, but chose to focus on my breathing, with my connection with the Force, trusting that it would warn me of any danger.

I could hear so much going one, but I wasn't focusing on it. I was focusing on the growing presence in the Force. Thudding footsteps broke my concentration before I was gently lifted up. A hand gently moved my hair out of my face and I was greeting with the worried face of Obi-Wan. I gave a small sigh and found myself drawn closer to him, warmth encompassing me.

I heard the overall din reach frantic levels. Obi-Wan leaned down and whispered that Jedi had arrived and were scattered all over the arena. I opened my eyes and saw the welcoming sight of lightsabers. Then the sound of droids reached my ears as battle droids poured into the arena. The creature we were on became spooked and threw us off. I went tumbling, but couldn't do anything to stop myself. A blaster was in front of me. I forced myself to reach forward and grasp the blaster, giving me some form of protection.

I quickly felt the Force flowing through me, giving me strength. I knew that as least some of the Order was sending me strength. And I was grateful. I lifted my head, throwing my hair back, I brought my arm up, firing as soon as I could at the nearest battle droid.

I continued on in the fashion until a Jedi near me fell. It was then that I didn't hesitate to grab their lightsaber, now able to better defend myself.

Soon, there was only a small circle surrounding Padme, all of our fallen comrades laying crumpled and trampled. I found myself next to Obi-Wan. The droids lowered their weapons as Dooku called down to Master Windu. "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Master Windu angrily responded.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." The droids pointed their weapons back at us, causing us to all return to the defensive. Nobody moved for a heartbeat, when a somebody suddenly cried "Look!" We all looked around and saw ships incoming. I was filled with dread, until I saw a familiar flash of green in one of the gunships. Master Yoda had arrived, and he brought an army.

The ships surrounded us, providing a protective circle. As the troops poured out if the ships and into the fray to provide cover fire, all the survivors began to run towards the ships. As I moved to the closest one, I lost my footing, falling to the hard ground. I attempted to get back up, but found that I was lacking the necessary strength. I couldn't even cry out for help. Luckily, I didn't have to. A pair of strong and familiar arms scooped me up, running to the ship that Padme and Anakin were already on. "I'm not leaving you behind, Genna. You've been through enough," came the soft whisper. I gave a small smile, and, before I could realize what I was saying, whispered back, "I love you." I'm not sure if he heard me or not, but he held me closer.


	5. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan moved quickly to the ships, holding me tightly and protectively. When we reached one of the ships, he handed me to one of the troops standing there before quickly boarding himself. He took me back from the trooper, only to gently place me on the floor of the ships. I felt the ship give a lurch as it took off, voices surrounding us, but I could only focus on the man in front of me. The sound of a battle raging reached my ears. "Go," I whispered to Obi-Wan. "They might need you," I continued. He looked at me, gently touching my face in an almost loving caress, before going to where Anakin and Padme were standing, looking out over the battle taking place on the planet below us.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin called out to the troops. I heard them fire, and heard the aftermath as whatever they were firing at crashed onto the planet.

"Good call, my Young Padawan," came Obi-Wan's encouragement. I could see the worried expression on Padme's face as she focused on Anakin instead of the battle taking place.

I forced myself to stand up and approach the group in front of me. Padme noticed my approach and moved to help me, causing the men to turn and focus on me. Obi-Wan quickly moved to take Padme's place as my support, much to the obvious shock of his apprentice.

"Master, isn't that Genna? The aid to the Senator from Alderaan?" Anakin demanded, looking shocked to see me there.

"Anakin, her name is Sabe," Padme cut in before either myself or Obi-Wan could respond. She quickly took control of the situation, much to my relief. "She went to work for Senator Organa after my terms as Queen were up." This explanation seemed to satisfy the young man.

The ship rocked as explosions shook us. I could see ships going down, both from being shot down by enemy forces and by dropping off troops and Jedi, all who were running uninhibited into battle.

"Attack those Federation Starships, quickly!" Obi-Wan ordered our pilot as he tightened his grip on me. I moved my free arm to grasp at the anchors at the top of the ships interior, holding on with all my remaining strength as I watched the targeted ship fail to take off.

Another ship crashed, creating a dust storm. All that could be seen were the blaster bolts from each side. As the dust cleared, I spotted a speeder moving quickly from the battle. I nudged Obi-Wan. "Look over there!"

"It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" I heard such anger in the young man's voice. However, our pilot quickly informed us that we were out of rockets, so Anakin ordered him to follow Dooku.

"We're going to need some help!" Padme told the boy exasperated.

"There isn't time!" Obi-Wan informed her. "Anakin and I can handle this!" He said loud enough for them to hear before looking at me, knowingly.

Dooku's two guards circled back and began to fire at the ship we were in. One of their shots exploded close enough to tilt the ship nearly on its side, causing Padme and at least one trooper to fall out and into the sand below, with a cry coming from Anakin as he noticed what had happened.

"Put the ship down!" He demanded/

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan gently yelled at him, moving to confront his Padawan. Without his support, I gripped the anchor more tightly, willing myself not to fall. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! Follow that speeder!" We continued chasing after Dooku as Obi-Wan and his apprentice argued.

"Lower the ship!"

"I can't take Dooku alone! I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!" I could tell that similar conversations on jobs had occurred with the pair before.

"I don't care! Put the ship down!"

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan all but pleaded. I felt my heart break a little at that statement, knowing what was being implied.

"I can't leave her!"

"Come to your senses! What do you think Padme would do were she in your position?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin looked at me before replying. "She would do her duty," he finally responded, almost dejectedly.

We continued chasing after Dooku, following him to a cave. I used the last of my strength and ran off the ship with the two men, a nudge from the Force telling me I did not want to be left on that ship. Against my better judgment, I ran into the cave system, igniting my borrowed lightsaber as we all moved to confront Dooku. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced over to me, one looking at me in concern the other in confusion, before returning to focus on the threat before us. I heard the ship we had just left explode and knew, no matter what else happened here, it was far safer than if I had stayed on the defenseless ship.

We all came to a quick stop as we finally confronted Dooku, who turned to face us, a lightsaber visible on his hip.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku!' I could feel the anger rolling of the Padawan.

"We'll take him together," Obi-Wan began. I knew that he was talking mainly to Anakin, but I listened in, willing to die to protect these two. "Go in slowly on the left," Obi-Wan instructed his apprentice.

"I'm taking him now," was all Anakin said before he rushed towards Dooku.

"No, Anakin! No!" Obi-Wan yelled out in fear and frustration as I echoed his cries of no. Before Anakin could get close enough to strike at Dooku, Dooku sent out a wave of Force Lightening, lifting the boy off his feet throwing him into a wall. I called upon the Force yet again, using it to sustain me as I moved to aid Obi-Wan.

Dooku turned to face us. "As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down!" He snarled at us, throwing more lightening at Obi-Wan who caught it using his blade.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan responded as I chose to remain silent.

They rushed towards each other, engaging, each trying to best the other.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." They crossed blades, holding them there. "Surely you can do better!" He snarled before moving away to continue the fight. I moved in at this point, trying to assist Obi-Wan until I was thrown back. I saw Dooku cut Obi-Wan enough to bring him to the ground, losing his lightsaber in the process. Dooku moved in to make the kill when Anakin moved to intercept the blade. "Brave of you, boy. But, I would have thought you had learned your lesson," he taunted.

Obi-Wan was using the Force to call his dropped blade to him. "I am a slow learner." Anakin responded to Dooku's taunt.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out as he threw the lightsaber to Anakin, who caught it and began to duel with Dooku all over the hanger. I slowly crawled over to where Obi-Wan was lying in pain, only paying enough attention to the battle to make sure that I wasn't killed.

It took all I had to make it over to Obi-Wan, where I immediately collapsed. He shifted his body to shield me from the potential of any attack from Dooku. "Can he hold his own, Obi-Wan?" I muttered.

"I hope so, Genna." He gave me a soft smile, taking his hand from his injured leg to brush some of my unruly hair out of my face. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I thought back to a conversation we had had about attachment, and how I was able to form those bonds with people if I so chose to. I had never chosen to, but that was because I found that someone had already formed that bond with me, though I suspect he never fully realized it until now. I saw his expression change as he felt what I felt through the Force. There was a connection between the two of us, almost like fate, that had tied us together. He looked confused. Before he could question it further, we heard Anakin cry out in unimaginable pain as Dooku severed his arm and push the young boy to where immobilized. He began to move slowly toward us when a soft grunting filled the hanger. Obi-Wan and I looked over and saw the small stature of Master Yoda enter, cane in hand. Dooku turned to face this new threat.

"Master Yoda," he greeted.

"Count Dooku," Yoda returned.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time," Dooku said as he lifted his hand, grabbing things off the wall and throwing them towards Master Yoda who skillfully moved them away with little effort. Dooku then attempted to bring the ceiling down on Master Yoda, but he merely caught the piece of rubble that threatened to crush him and threw it off to the side.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you." He threw lightening at Master Yoda, who caught in before sending it back to Dooku. Dooku reflected it to the already poor ceiling then shot more lightening at Master Yoda, who simply caught it in his hand and diffused it. Dooku reached for his lightsaber.

"Much to learn you still have," came the pitied response, like a teacher talking to a troublesome student.

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force," he said as he ignited his blade yet again, "but by our skills with a lightsaber." He threw a formal salute to Master Yoda, who grabbed his lightsaber. With a yell, the two began to fight. A fast paced, angry duel.

They paused, blades crossed. "Fought well you have, my old Padawan."

"This is just the beginning," came the calculated response as Dooku shifted his focus to a weakened pillar that was near the three of us. He used the Force to topple the pillar. With Anakin unconscious at this point, Obi-Wan and I were left to stop the pillar. But we couldn't draw on the Force in time. It loomed on us before it suddenly stopped its descent. I looked over and saw Master Yoda holding it, moving it slowly to where it could fall without causing us further injury. It was while he was distracted with this that Dooku made his escape.

Anakin regained consciousness at this point, moaning in pain. Obi-Wan tried to gently roll over without disturbing his Padawan.

Padme and a few of the troops came running into the hanger, each helping one of the three of us get up. Padme, unsurprisingly, supported Anakin, while troops supported Obi-Wan and myself. Yoda moved over to us, sympathy written on his face. I knew that he felt responsible for what happened to us, and for all the fallen Jedi, but the blame couldn't be placed on him.


	6. Chapter 5

We arrived back on Coruscant, where I was immediately taken to the med bay, allowing the healers within the Temple to look over me. Obi-Wan moved to follow me, but I waved him off, knowing that the Council would want to debrief someone from our impromptu team. Erial came and visited me while I was abscond away on a hidden portion of the med bay, built specifically for those Jedi like me. I remained conscious enough to converse with her and see if she had been keeping up with her studies, which she had. I had her go through her exercises with me, and was happy to see how far she had progressed on her own.

"Genna, what happened?" She finally asked, her inquisitive nature abounding. "All the Knights and Masters in the Temple are freaking out!" I could hear the slight stirrings of panic in her voice.

"Erial, I'm not going to lie to. I promised you that long ago. The Republic is now at war. You and I are probably going to be sent into deep cover soon," I could see the apprehension in her face as I revealed the possibility of deep cover. We had only done short missions, with the exception of the Alderaan mission which was intended as practice for her. "If you don't want to do that, Erial, I need you to tell me now," I gently, but firmly, told her. She looked at me, tears already in her eyes, and I knew she had made her decision. She like the possibility of staying here on Coruscant, always having the same bed to return to, not having to worry about saying the wrong thing. She started to cry, slowly, as she struggled to speak. I nodded my head, letting her know I understood, conveying that I wasn't disappointed in her.

She left the secluded med bay, leaving me to my thoughts, which were soon interrupted when Master Windu joined me. "So," he began as he settled into the seat next to my bed, "I sensed distress coming from here."

"Erial has removed herself from the program," I simply stated. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. It seemed like he had been expecting this.

"You were a great teacher to her, Genna. You taught her what you needed to, and she learned from you what she needed to learn. It was not a waste." I could tell that he was trying to reassure me, but I didn't need reassuring. There was a war going on. I had to keep going, keep moving forward.

I was released from the med bay a few hours later, and immediately made my way to the Council chambers, where I was surprised to see Obi-Wan already there. The doors opened, revealing only Masters Windu and Yoda. We joined them in the darkened chamber as the sun set over the city-planet. I told the Masters what had happened to me on my mission. Silence reigned in the chamber as well all processed what had occurred.

"Do you believe what Dooku said... About Sidious controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has," Master Yoda responded from where he was seated. We all turned to look at him. "Mmm. Lies, deceit... creating mistrust are his way now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Master Windu responded.

"I agree," Master Yoda said. He gave me a pointed look, and I knew that I would soon be assigned a Senator to shadow so I could monitor the Senate.

"Where is your apprentice?" Master Windu asked Obi-Wan.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I have to admit that without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory? Victory you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has."

A darkness descended the room with this proclamation from Master Yoda. Obi-Wan and I exchanged looks before leaving the Masters to discuss what this new war would entail for the Order.

Obi-Wan and I were walking through the halls of the Temple when we passed by Erial. It broke my heart that she looked at me and didn't recognize me anymore. Obi-Wan must have sensed my emotions because he began to escort me to the hanger bay, where he checked out a speeder. We zoomed away from the Temple, to a lesser known part of the planet that wasn't the depths, but where we wouldn't be recognized and disturbed. He parked the speeder, and showed me a grubby looking diner called Dexx's Diner. We went in, and he was greeted by the cook. He waved at the cook then took me to a booth in the back corner.

"I wanted to apologise that Dooku hurt you, and that I couldn't do anything to help you," he began. "But, I also wanted to confess something to you. I have always told my apprentice to avoid attachment, but I can't seem to follow my own advice." I looked at him quizzically, unsure about what he was referring do. "Years ago, when we were both assigned to Naboo, you told me that you didn't have the same restrictions that most Jedi have. And, I may be utterly foolish, but I find myself growing more and more attracted to you, and wanting to form an attachment..." I looked at him, really looked at him, and saw that he wasn't lying to me. He really did feel this way.

"Obi-Wan, this isn't something you can really jump into... But, what I can promise you is that we can write to each other, see if this is something you really want to pursue this." He looked thoughtful as he considered what I had said. I could see that he was agreeable to the idea. "And, whenever we both happen to be in the same city, we can get together, get in a diner much like this, and talk, get to know one another better."

"I'd like that, Genna. I would love to." I gave him a smile, which he returned. We left the diner, both happy with the plan.

Eighteen Standard Months Later

I stood before the priest, dressed in my borrowed finery. Obi-Wan stood across the way, smiling as bright as the stars. Had we rushed into this? Probably, but I wouldn't have it any other way. We had written many letters, and had managed to see each other more times than was probably safe, especially with the war, but I loved him. And he loved me. Hence why we were here, exchanging vows that would tie us together for the rest of our lives.

It was a small ceremony, just the two of us and the priest. I had convinced Padme that I needed a week off to investigate something for the Council, which was partially a lie, but also allowed me to be able to do this with Obi-Wan.

It was over quickly, but the honeymoon period was splendid, even if it was short. We made promises to see each other as much as possible. And that was one promise I was excited to keep.


End file.
